FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to a process for the treatment of aqueous ethyl alcohol for the removal of impurities therefrom. More particularly, the invention relates to a process for the treatment of aqueous ethyl alcohol for the removal of impurities while maintaining desirable organoleptic qualities to provide an improved quality, high alcoholic content beverage known as vodka.